1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to light emitting diode (LED) chip mounting apparatuses and method of manufacturing display apparatuses using the LED chip mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device in which when a forward voltage is applied to a PN junction diode, holes and electrons are injected thereinto and energy generated by recombination of the holes and the electrons is converted into light energy.
For example, inorganic LEDs using inorganic compounds to emit light are widely used in electronic display boards, illuminations, and backlights of liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs); and organic LEDs using organic compounds to emit light are recently used in large TVs and small electronic devices such as mobile phones.